


beauty on the breeze

by lostinforest



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Enoch's POV, HollowHeart - Freeform, M/M, Polski | Polish, enoch's admiring jake, jacob is pretty as hell and enoch is such a ball of fluff in the inside, po polsku, sea is a metaphor, sentimental and in love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: W sercu morza było spokojnie. W moim również.





	

 

 **flustra:** _the usual calm particular to the sea_

 

Było pochmurno i mgliście, na wybrzeżu nie uświadczyliśmy żywej duszy. Tylko my dwaj. Fale muskały jego bose stopy, ale nie wzdrygał się. Patrzył w dal, w dłońmi wsuniętymi w kieszenie spodni, przy których niedbale podwinął nogawki. Ja patrzyłem na niego. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że od chwili, gdy pojawił się w progu naszego domu moje spojrzenie nie opuszczało jego sylwetki. Wszystko inne przestawało istnieć i powinno mnie to niepokoić, ale czułem jedynie mrowienie w palcach i tęsknotę w klatce piersiowej. Walczyłem ze sobą, by co chwilę po niego nie sięgać, nie łapać za dłoń, nie uderzać zaczepnie w ramię, nie upominać się o uśmiech. Chciałem ofiarować mu swobodę, możliwość wyboru i wyczerpywałem na tę wstrzemięźliwość całe pokłady silnej woli. 

Poszedłem w jego ślady i zdjąłem buty, dając stopom chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się do uczucia piasku drapiącego skórę. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to przyjemne, wręcz kojące. Drobne ziarenka ocierały się o skórę, ale nie powodowały dyskomfortu, którego oczekiwałem, raczej rozluźniały.

Moje spojrzenie ponownie powędrowało w stronę Jacoba. Wiatr bawił się jego ciemnymi włosami, rozrzucając je nieporządnie w każdą stronę. Zrobiłem kilka kroków, zrównując się z nim. Drgnął, ale wciąż ze spokojem wpatrywał się w morze. Sięgnąłem i odgarnąłem z jego twarzy niesforne kosmyki, wtykając je za ucho. Powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc i spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy momentalnie złagodniały i uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami, opierając się o mnie nieznacznie. Wiatr nie ustawał, wdychaliśmy słony zapach morskiej piany, a ja liczyłem drobne piegi na jego nosie i rzęsy, wciąż gubiąc się w rachunkach i zaczynając od nowa. Jacob odszukał moją dłoń i splótł razem nasze palce, przyciągając je sobie do piersi. Poczułem miarowe uderzenia jego serca. Oblało mnie silne uczucie troski i zaborczości. 

Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące i poranki wreszcie przestały powodować u mnie mdłości. Nie budziłem się zlany potem i nie gnałem co tchu do pokoju Jacoba, by sprawdzić, czy nie opuścił pętli. I mnie. Wiedziałem, że leży obok, pogrążony w głębokim śnie i zaplątany w pościel, z twarzą wciśniętą w moją poduszkę. Wystarczyło wyciągnąć dłoń i po omacku dotknąć jego ramienia, przesunąć kciukiem po policzku, na którym widniał nikły ślad szwu i kwiecistego wzoru. Często budziłem się w nocy i podpierałem na łokciu, wpatrując się w niego do momentu, aż pierwsze promienie słońca zaczynały się przedzierać przez cienkie zasłony. To było kojące i pewne. Zawsze tam był i zawsze miał być. Niczego innego nie potrzebowałem. 

Oparłem brodę na jego ramieniu i zacząłem nucić melodię, którą podchwyciłem od Pani Peregrine. Jacob zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, ale zaczął się powoli kołysać, układając plecy wygodnie na mojej klatce piersiowej, oddając mi niemal cały ciężar. Objąłem go, osłaniając przed porywami bryzy. Jacob rysował kciukiem kółka na wierzchu mojej dłoni.

Znów patrzył na wodę, a ja liczyłem jego wdechy i wydechy. Fale napływały i cofały się niespiesznie, tak jak jego oddech, który zrównał się z moim. 

W sercu morza było spokojnie. W moim również.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drugi tekst o tej parze w ciągu dwóch dni, naprawdę coś się dzieje. I znowu motyw morza, które niesamowicie mi do tego pairingu pasuje. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś skusi się na komentarz, nie gryzę!  
> Szukajcie mnie też tutaj:  
> kvinski.tumblr.com  
> pl.pinterest.com/wilkwlesie


End file.
